Conventional gas turbine engines include a bearing compartment that houses a number of bearings providing support to a number of shafts. Within the bearing compartment, an interface between an inner and outer shaft may be positioned in a separate annulus. This annulus may be sealed from the bearing compartment by an intershaft seal. However, oil or other liquids may pass through the intershaft seal and interact with the interface between the inner and outer shaft. This oil may pose a safety hazard. Accordingly, improved sealing systems may be desirable.